pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Bloom N' Doom
This is not an game that should be taken to seriously, it is classed as an AU, meaning that this is a game that would exist if the real one didn't. See the tophat for more info Plants vs. Zombies: Bloom n' Doom 'is an indie game made by Danielle Jadehill, it is a tower defense game where you defend your house from a bunch of Fun-Loving Zombies. It is avaivble to PC, Mac and Linux Its currently released for BETA Game Icons Icon1bnd.png|Icon of the 1.0 verison to the 1.0.18 verison Icon2bloomndoom.png|Icon of the 1.1.2 verison to the 1.1.17 verison Icon3bnd.png|Icon of the 1.2.3 verison Descriptions on Dowload sites Steam, iTunes, Google Play, Game Jolt, iPad Get ready to soil your plants as a mob of fun-loving zombies is about to invade your home. Use your arsenal of zombie-zapping plants to mulchify multiple types of zombies before they break down your door. Game Information Premise A mob of fun-loving zombies are going to try and eat the player's brains, and the player have to defend themselves whit Plants. List of verisons Due to its big succsess and the game developer wanting to port this to many devices, the game has been ported to these platforms: * PC * Steam * Mac * Linux Gamemodes The game is full of Game Modes, they are all categorized under Adventure, Puzzle, Mini-games, Survival and Challenges * Adventure Mode ** The main premise of the game, the player will play through the story of the game, chapter by chapter. Each chapter include 8-12 worlds for the player to follow Crazy Dave and Penny through, zapping zombies and on their way unlocking other un-cannon game menus. * Mini-games ** When you finish a level in the first world in Adventure Mode, you will unlock the Mini-game menu. It starts off whit three basic mini-games, but as you progress and unlock more mini-games in the Adventure mode, you will gain more and more playable modes in the Mini-game menu * Puzzles ** When you beat a certain level in Adventure mode you will unlock a puzzle menu, there are two gamemodes whit 10 levels for you to play when you unlock the puzzle menu, but as you progress through the adventure mode you will unlock more and more level sets in there. * Survival Mode ** After beating a certain level you will unlock the Survival Mode, every world has five levels, each whit a corrisponding difficulty and an endless mode, there you will survive level after level whit the plants still on the lawn, Plant Food carrying over and Lawn Mowers carrying over. * Challenges ** After beating a bunch of challenge levels in Adventure Mode, you will get to play them yourself! These include a planting limit, a sun spending limit and zombie distance limit. Achievements ''Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies: Bloom n' Doom/Achievements Order of Events Tutorial and Daytime The only available mode in PvZ:BnD is Adventure Mode, there the zombies will attack the player through a Non-Cannon Tutorial. This is not something that actully happend, and when the tutorial is over, you get a map that will first show you the Ten diffrent Chapters in the game. You can only enter the first world, and when you do that the game will guide you to the first level of Daytime. After compleating Day 1, the player is introduced to Crazy Dave and Penny as their Crazy Neighbor and his RV. They will serve as the "narrators" during the entire game. During the levels of Daytime, Penny and Dave are explaining the zombies origins, explaining that they are basicly classed as a species you turn into after you die if you get hit by an enough powerfull source (see the fact that zombies existed since Jurrasic March). On the third day, Penny introduces Dave and the Player to Brain Busters, side levels that cost keys that zombies drop and will challenge the player to diffrent challenges. On Day 10, the player is getting a massive attack launched at their house, including a big Gargantuar Zombie, along whit a note from Dr. Zomboss that it is happening. On the 11th day (Or Boss Fight day) the player is once again meeting Dr. Zomboss, the leader of all zombies. He says that you will be facing off a Half-Zombie. Explained by Penny, Half-zombies are undead beings whose souls cannot exist in a body, and they possess something else, introducing Heiu. Heiu is a Half-Zombie who seems to be possesing a Inflatalbe Arm Flailing Tubeman. He appears in front of the house and the level is all about defeating Heiu and his four phases of appearance. After defeating him you will be able to unlock the next world for 10 stars. You collect these by either re-playing levels or playing Brain Busters. Nightime When entering the world for the first time, Crazy Dave and Penny will explain to the player how the mechanics of fighting zombies during the night works, since there arn't any suns that can fall from the sky, Penny recomends the Sun Shroom. You can play the first level whit the Sun-shroom even tho you havn't unlocked it. On Night 1 you unlock Sun-shroom and on Night 2 Puff-Shroom. On night 3 you unlock Power-Ups, these power-ups are Power Pinch, Power Toss and Power Zap. On Night 4 you unlock the Suburban Almanac, a place where you can read about diffrent Plants and Zombies once you unlocked/encounterd them. On Night 5 Crazy Dave challenges you to a game of Wack-a-Zombie, and on the same level you unlock Fume-shroom. On night 6 you unlock Grave Buster. On Night 7 you will unlock the Mini-game menu. On night 8 you unlock Hypno-shroom. After compleating the Special-Delivery level on night 10 you will unlock Scaredy-shroom. On night 11 and 12 you unlock Ice-Shroom and Doom-shroom respectivly. On night 14 you will meet Dr. Zomboss once again, as he launches a massive attack at your house once again. After the attack he states that he will be sending another Boss Zombie at them. But this time it isn't even a Half-Zombie On Night 15 or the Boss Stage, the player is introduced to The Flower, a plant that has turned on its own kind! Dr. Zomboss dosn't ever give out this flowers name, but it seems to be a kind of Carnation Flower that is much larger and dangerous. Pool Party When you first enter the world, you will be greeted by Dave and Penny, explaining how fighting the zombies in the backyard is diffrent then from the day. On the first day you will get to use Lily Pad even if you havn't unlocked it, like whit Sun-shroom and Puff-shroom on the first two levels of Nightime. After beating the first day you get the lily pad. On day 2 you get a brand new Power. When you choose your seeds, you also need to choose your powers now. This powerup allows you to instantly sink a zombie underwater. On day 3 you earn the squash and on day 4 the Threepeater. On day 5 Penny tells the player about a funny thing about the Zombie Evolution process, that sometimes they get really small. This is a segway to the Big trouble, small Zombies mini-game level. On day 6 you earn the Tangle Kelp, on Day 7 the Jalapeño, on day 8 you unlock the Puzzle Mode menu and on day 9 the Spikeweed. On day 10 you play the mini-game Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick. There isn't a reason as to why the time is speeding up, so it is most likely Uncannon. On day 11 you earn the Torchwood and on day 12 the Tall-Nut. On day 14 you once again get massive attacked by Zomboss, and on the day after, Dr. Zomboss sends out his next boss Zombie against you. This time it is not a half-zombie or a rouge plant. It is a zombie that is a... Lifeguard. Yeah im trying to make a boss that isn't based on Cuphead, any problem whit that? After he is defeated, Dr. Zomboss will leave the backyard alone, for now. Foggy Nights Rooftop Neighborville Flood The Hurricane Rainstorm Plants Main Article: Plants (PvZ:BnD) ~ = Not a plant but can be placed out like one Zombie Main Article: Zombies (PvZ:BnD) Reception Plants vs. Zombies: Bloom n' Doom ''has received positive reviews from a lot of game reviewing websites. The metaCritic score of 85 and would later recive a "best in development free indie game" award (i made that up don't search it lol) Dialouge ''Main Article: Dialouge (BnD) Trivia * '''This is not an game that should be taken to seriously, it is classed as an AU, meaning that this is a game that would exist if the real one didn't. See the tophat for more info * The icon for the BETA 1.1 Update is showing a male verison of the American Football Zombie Category:Games Category:AU's Category:PvZ Category:Bloom and Doom Category:WGC Category:WGC Creations